


Nothing Else Matters

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Virgin Loki, mild non-con but not rape, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Loki as a teen at college in Asgard with his friend, who just so happens to be you (female reader). There is a theme of friendship developing into something more and there are enough lemons to make Sorrento jealous, hence the mature rating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**A/N: Just a little warning - there is mild non-con at the start, but it does not go very far.**  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"No!"**  Struggling desperately with all your might, you pushed hard at his leather-clad chest and managed to slip his tight, white-fingered grasp. As you tried to shuffle away along the secluded garden bench you were sitting on, he lunged at you and wrapped his long, strong arms around you again, pulling you towards him and kissing you roughly. Panicking now, you scratched at the hand that tried to hold your wrists together behind your back, drawing a drop of blood before the wound in the white skin magically healed over. Instead of this making him release you, your resistance seemed to excite him and he pressed his mouth harder to yours, his tongue trying to prise your lips apart.  
"Loki! I.....said....NO!" as your protest left your mouth, he instantly began to kiss you harder, his tongue invading your mouth and he was leaning into you, pushing you backwards onto the bench, his voice sounding deeply into his throat as he became aroused through his unforgivable actions.  
Summoning all your strength, you managed to free your hands and shove hard enough to slip out from underneath the Asgardian God and you fell awkwardly onto the stone pathway in front of him. As he sat up in surprise, you leapt to your feet and instead of running, you drew back your arm and slapped him across his angular pale face as hard as you could. His head whipped round, his long black locks flying as he reeled from the blow. "No means NO, Loki!" you yelled at him as he turned back to you, anger creasing his brow. "Just what did you think you were DOING? Do you have some kind of sick fantasy that just because you are Royalty you can claim rights on anyone?" You raised your stinging hand once again "I never thought that my friend would stoop so..........ahhh!!!" your angry outburst was cut short as he grabbed the hand you had intended to strike him with and he crushed it hard, making your bones grind together.  
"Loki, please....." you whimpered, sinking to your knees as the pain grew, bringing a sickness to your stomach and your plea seemed to get through to him. He stopped squeezing and the thunderous expression on his face faded into one of abject apology. "Loki. Why? What was that all about?" you searched his eyes as the adrenaline coursing through your body started to subside and your shaking stopped.  
  
Breaking eye contact, Loki hung his head in shame and remained silent. What to do now? Your instinct was to leave to go to get your hand sorted out in the healing rooms and let him stew in his own thoughts; let him think on his actions and let guilt build up inside him. But you'd been friends for so long that you couldn't do it. You sat back down on the bench beside him and reached out, placing your hand on his arm. "Loki?" you squeezed gently, "Loki, please look at me. We can't just leave this as it is. We need to talk about it." He sighed and you noticed tears falling onto his black leather pants from behind the curtain of black hair hiding his face. He sniffed a horribly snotty sniff and raised his head to look at you. His beautiful green eyes were red rimmed and streaming with tears as he looked at you with unhappiness (fear?) etched into his face. His silken tones belied his shame as he said "I am so, so sorry." He took your injured hand in his and stroked it; the dull throbbing subsiding as he used his magic to heal it.   
  
"Thank you, Loki" you said, still looking at your raven-haired Prince, but he avoided your gaze. He placed your hand carefully in your lap, then abruptly got up. Without a single glance towards you, he strode quickly away down the path between the vibrant blooms of the garden in which, only a few minutes before, you had been sharing a sweet embrace.  
  
"Wait!" Your shout fell on deaf ears and you were the one left to reflect on what had just happened.  
  
Despite having been his closest friend for years during school, Loki remained an enigma to you in several respects, not least his moodiness and frequent need to be alone for long periods of time. Virtually every class saw you sitting together, however and at lunch you hung out together, be it in the library, the gardens, watching other students training or just walking along one of the rivers of Asgard. Very often one of you would turn up at the others' rooms to beg help with homework. You couldn't even remember how you had become such fast friends; it had simply evolved from a very young age. You were both seventeen now and, although studying had become more serious and Loki's Royal duties had increased dramatically, you still found time to spend time together doing 'friend' stuff, like playing games, training or just lounging around talking about random subjects.  
  
It had only gotten complicated about two weeks ago. You had a combat exam coming up and one of your core subjects was to do with women surviving hand-to-hand fighting in battles. There were various techniques that were being pioneered by the Asgardians to try to help even out the stakes when it came to fighting men and you were going to be tested on them in a physical. So, you arranged to practise on Loki one evening. Things had gone well; you'd even managed to floor him a couple of times, which wasn't bad considering he was about ten inches taller, forty pounds heavier than you and he swore blind he wouldn't go easy on you. Then you'd missed a twist of his arm in a deadlock and had ended up on your back in the dirt with Loki's hard body pinning you down with no escape. As you both lay there panting from the physical exertion, your eyes had met and something had passed between you that hadn't been there before. Slowly, nervously, Loki had lowered his face to yours and you had both shared your first kiss. A sweet, innocent, experimental kiss between two young friends who had pretty much grown up together. Your heart had fluttered like a caged butterfly as the seventeen year old you had, until this moment, loved like a brother brushed your lips tenderly with his.  
  
He had helped you to your feet then and you had both stood, foreheads touching, holding hands and saying nothing. Simply allowing the moment where your friendship slid slowly and gracefully from one of purely platonic companionship and camaraderie to something deeper. He had kissed your cheek, then your forehead, then your nose, causing you to giggle and then his hand had gently lifted your chin, bringing your mouth to his as, for the second time, you both demonstrated a new and loving evolution of your feelings for each other.  
  
That had been two weeks ago. You had passed your physical combat exam with flying colours and now it was the summer break. You and Loki had had plenty of free time to continue to do the stuff you both enjoyed doing, only now you also enjoyed being closer; hugs and kisses were frequent and you seemed to hold hands wherever you went. It didn't go unnoticed and you were both told what a cute couple you made by several of your friends. Loki even started to talk about sorting out getting together with his parents - your King and Queen!! You were enjoying the new chapter in your friendship with Loki, but he did seem much more eager than you to move things on and a few times you'd had to ask him to cool it a bit when the kissing had developed into a more passionate encounter than you felt ready for.  
  
So, now, you felt terrible. Loki's advances this time had gone way too far, but the scary thing was that he hadn't heeded you when you had said no. It wasn't that you didn't want to kiss him, hug him and maybe even go a little further as time went on. But he should respect when you had had enough or when you reached a point where you were no longer comfortable. It wasn't as if you hadn't talked about it, either. Only a few days ago when you were sharing a picnic on the banks of a lazy Asgardian river, the subject of your blossoming romance had come up:  
  
_"Yara?" Loki was stroking your forehead as you lay on the picnic blanket together; your head on his chest._  
_"Yes Loki, what is it?" you asked._  
_"Are you happy that our relationship has changed? That we are no longer simply friends?"_  
_"Of course I am!" you laughed softly "Loki, I've loved you for years and we have pretty much shared and told each other everything since we were little kids. I suppose it was inevitable!" You sat up and looked down at him. His raven locks were spread out over the blanket like a dark halo around his smooth skinned pale, chiselled face in which were set the most beautiful deep green crystalline eyes. Your handsome Prince's eyes. You traced his arched eyebrow with your fingertips, then you moved them down to his thin yet sensuous lips. He darted his tongue out and flicked it against them, then took one into his mouth and sucked at it gently, his eyes never leaving yours. You weren't actually one hundred percent sure what his actions were doing for him, but for you they were incredibly arousing and you felt a warmth pooling in your belly. It made you nervous, so you pulled your hand away and playfully pointed down at him "Naughty!" you joked._  
_"I think it is you who are the naughty one, teasing me so." he said, with not much mirth there you had to admit. He sat up beside you and placed a hand on your shoulder. Slipping his slender fingers under the strap of your dress, he slowly moved it off your shoulder and down your arm. "Yara. I'd like us to....well, if you would too, I mean, but I'd, well, I'd like to try more than just kissing. Don't take it the wrong way! I do love kissing you, “he kissed your neck and then your exposed shoulder, sending a thrill down your centre and causing muscles deep in your core to contract painfully as what he was doing started to awaken every nerve in your body. "It's just that you are so beautiful, you are my dearest friend and I'd like you to be the first one I experience these things with."_  
_"Oh Loki,” you replied "I love that you feel that way! But, I thought the Palace provided erm, well - ladies? For you and Thor? To, well, to teach you things like that? Have you not? Well, I er, I just assumed. I'm sorry - I'm rambling!" You blushed and looked at him, grinning. "I just thought that you were already a Royal Asgardian stud-bucket by now!" You winked and playfully punched him on the arm "I bet Thor didn't say no, did he?!", but Loki did not seem to find it at all funny. "Oh, there are provisions made, you are quite right," he said, looking down at the blanket upon which you were both sitting, picking at one of the tassels at the edge, "however, I find it distasteful and I have never taken up any of my 'Princely rights'. I firmly believe it should be something to experience with someone you love the first time....." he let the sentence drift for a moment and then looked at you intensely. "Yara, I want you to be the one." He quickly looked down again; a little unsure as to whether he should have gone so far with what he wanted to say. It was a good job he did, because the sudden rush of desire within you was plain to see in your face. Your pupils grew massive and your face reddened as his words turned you completely on. Flustered at the reaction mere words could have on you, you nervously passed your fingers through your hair and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the warm wetness developing between your legs._  
  
_After a moment and quickly composing yourself, you said "Loki, I don't quite know what to say. Only that I love you and, when the time comes, I would also like for you to be my first lover. But I am not ready now. I am enjoying how we are at the moment. Please, let's not rush things?" You stroked your finger down his cheek and under his sharp jaw line, bringing his handsome face up to meet yours. You placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Drawing back, you smiled at him and he mirrored it with his own. He pulled the strap of your gown back up onto your shoulder "Of course," he said, "I will try to be patient. You are a very beautiful and tempting creature!" Reaching his hand behind your head, he placed his mouth on yours and you both kissed each other deeply; a long and lingering kiss, exploring each others' mouths as your tongues entwined and tasted each other. Eventually, you drew apart, breathing heavily and grinning at each other._  
_"Much more of that and I will really have a hard time keeping my hands off you!" said Loki._  
_"Well, then. We will have to be inventive in our ways of keeping you satisfied, won't we?" you replied, "I think you need to go and take a dip in that river on this occasion!"_  
  
So now you were still sitting on the bench a good hour after Loki had left you, wondering if you should just have let him have his way. The problem was that ever since he had told you that he wanted you to be his first sexual partner, it had not left your head. Until then, you had been happy to continue as friends that also kissed and cuddled, but his revelation that he was still a virgin had, for some reason, planted the desire to relieve him (and yourself) of what you now seemed to think of as a burden. You could not understand it. Like a lot of teenagers who had yet to experience it, you had fantasised about your first time; who with, where, what it would feel like. And Loki had pretty much always been the 'who' in your head. You felt you were old enough and mature enough and were quite excited by the idea, but you didn't feel  _ready_. There was a conflict within you; wanting to please Loki and satiate his desires, but not wanting to go ahead with it if you weren't one hundred per cent into it.  
  
As you sat there, heavy-hearted, deciding whether to go to find him, a young girl came running up to you. She was a pretty little thing and her red and gold tabard marked her out as one of the Palace messengers. She bowed to you carefully, as she had undoubtedly been taught to do, then held out an envelope to you.

  
"Thank you" you said and took it. She bowed once more, then dashed off, her blonde curls bobbing up and down her back.  
You turned the envelope over and saw your name written in Loki's elegant handwriting. Your stomach flipped with anxiety and you took in a shaky breath.  _What was this about?_ With nervous fingers, you broke the green sealing wax with his serpent's seal upon it and unfolded it to read:

 _My Dearest Yara, I have sent this note because I cannot bear the way we have just parted and I fear I cannot discuss my feelings in person and remain composed. You mean everything to me and I have let you down badly with my untoward and reckless behaviour. My mind has been in turmoil ever since our friendship became something more; it is as if I am not in control of myself when I am around you. It was unforgivable what I did earlier this afternoon and will fully understand if you wish to end things between us. I know I am moving too fast for you and it is not fair of me._  
  
_If you will allow me to invite you and if you believe you would like to, please come to my chambers this evening to dine with me. We can try to put this behind us? I cannot lose you completely - I would rather be simply friends again than nothing at all._

#  _L x_

  
The emerald green ink that Loki had written in blurred and ran as your tears landed on the thick cream parchment. As the pain of your emotion took you over, you hugged your arms around your stomach and wept for all the tangled feelings that rampaged through you. And, unknown to you, Loki silently turned and walked away from where he had been standing watching you, shrouded from view by his magic.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
You raised your hand to knock at the door, then paused, your knuckles a hair's breadth from the ornately carved wood. Swallowing hard, you squared your shoulders and knocked lightly, then ran your fingertips nervously through your hair. You had dressed simply for your visit with Loki; a pair of loose fitting long blue cotton pants, a white blouse and an open-knit blue waistcoat were complemented by a few pieces of golden jewellery. Your waist long black hair was freshly washed and flowed over your shoulder in silken locks.  
  
The door clicked and you experienced a stab of nervousness.  _Why? He was your lifelong friend and now your boyfriend. Relax!_ It swung open and there stood Loki, all six foot two of him, dressed in a casual soft green shirt and black pants. His black hair was damp and tousled as if he just had a shower. His eyes met yours uncertainly, but then a smile spread across his perfectly formed lips and he said "Yara! Come in." stepping to one side to admit you. Feeling a bit better about being here, you smiled back at him "Hello, Loki," and walked in. You paused just inside and waited for him to close the door. As his pale hand left the handle and he turned towards you, you stepped forward and embraced him, leaning your cheek against his chest and wrapping your arms firmly around him. There was the very slightest pause, as if he wasn't totally sure he was allowed to touch you, then you felt his arms encircle you and a curtain of raven-black hair brushed your face as he bent slightly and kissed the top of your head. Neither of you said anything; the hug mended the abrasions in your relationship where words would have failed. Your tight grasp on him loosened and you were stroking each other, rocking slightly, conveying your love for each other through small caresses. You lifted your head from his chest and raised your face to look up, where you saw your handsome Prince's emerald eyes centred on you with a look of adoration. You angled your face upwards and, reaching up to place a hand behind his head, initiated a kiss so sweet it made your heart leap. Any tension between you, whether real or imagined, melted away as you both gently brushed your lips together. Eventually, you stood in a loose embrace, foreheads touching, breathing in each other's scents and reaffirming your friendship through the closeness of your contact.  
  
"I am sorry, Yara, for my behaviour earlier" Loki eventually broke the silence.  
"I am sorry, too," you said "these new feelings we are experiencing, they are exciting and nice and scary and, I don't know, they're up and down. I'm always the one putting the brakes on because I love how we are discovering little things all the time about each other. It's like when you're about to abseil over a cliff. You get to know your kit, you test each rope, each knot, become familiar, then you take the plunge. But it's also about the anticipation." You laughed softly "I'm not making a very good analogy here. What I'm trying to say is, I'm enjoying learning about you, Loki. Like this little freckle here....." you kissed the tiny brown blemish on his smooth pale skin peeping out from under his shirt on his collar bone, "....and how you like when I do this......." you ran your index finger up through his black hair, up the back of his neck, up his scalp and circled it round just behind his right ear. He closed his eyes and shuddered deliciously, a smile forming on his lips. "Loki, I also love to try new things, but you are trying to make us run when we are only just learning how to walk. Please, let's wait longer until we make love together?" You looked up into his eyes as you said this last part, trying to gauge his reaction. There was a mixture of emotion; love, disappointment, resignation and friendliness. All scattered across his beautiful pale, angular countenance, all punctuated with sparks and flashes within those deep pools of green.  
"Yara, I love you," he said, "and I will wait. But you must realise I find it difficult to control my...... reaction to you when we touch. It is incredibly arousing and, after all, I am a healthy young man with certain appetites!" he grinned sheepishly and you detected the faint hint of a blush high on his usually milk white cheeks.  
"I know, I've noticed," you said, smiling. "You're not the only one it affects, Loki, it's just that it's maybe not so obvious what it does to me." Loki was busy nuzzling at your neck as you tried to explain and his mouth stopped working on the sensitive flesh there as he asked "Just exactly how does it affect you, then?" He ran his hands lightly up and down your back as he resumed his tasting of your neck and shoulders and you felt a warmth spreading through you. His mouth trailed up your neck to your jaw line, landing soft kisses there and eventually he found your lips, which he nibbled gently before starting to kiss you passionately. The warmth gave way to more specific tightening in your lower abdomen as Loki's tongue invaded your mouth, passing over yours and tasting you as he continued to kiss you deeply. You felt a familiar wetness developing between your legs.  
"I could show you right now how this affects me," you exhaled as you broke the kiss, "but I'm concerned as to the effect it would have on you!" He laughed and took your hand. Pressing it to the swelling in his pants, he said "I think I am already reacting to you. Do not worry, I will attempt to restrain myself, even though it is torture to me!" The sensation of his hardness against your fingertips further excited you and you asked "Well, if you're sure?"  
"Oh, my dear Yara, I am so very sure," his voice was deep and husky as he landed his eyes on you, "now, do you want to share how you are feeling with me?" You nodded and began to kiss him again. Nervously, you took his hand and pushed it inside the loose waistband of your cotton pants. You pulled aside the thin cloth of the undergarment you wore and his fingers, which had already started their own eager exploration, quickly found your slick folds, soaked in your arousal. His voice sounded as he moaned through your kisses at the sensation and he began to rub round in your wetness, pressing further, finding your slit and then pressing further, eventually brushing the entrance to your sex. Your own breathing had become shallow and erratic with the sensation of having someone else's hand where you had only ever had your own and your kisses were descending into biting and sucking.  
"Oh, Yara," he gasped against your mouth, "you feel amazing, so wet, so warm." His middle finger circled tortuously around your entrance and your hips bucked involuntarily. You reached down and placed your hand over his, pressing gently on the back of it, coaxing his finger to slip inside you. He groaned through his kiss as he pushed it all the way in, then started to massage you inside with firm yet gentle circular motions. The feeling was almost too much and you placed your own fingers over your swollen clit to stimulate yourself further in time to Loki's actions. All the new sensations of having someone else touching you so intimately were magnified as he slipped another finger inside you and increased his actions. It was so exciting and overwhelming and you started to pant heavily through your kisses. Loki drew back slightly and looked down at you to see if you were alright and as his eyes met yours, the muscles of your core tightened. Suddenly, they contracted hard, almost painfully around Loki's fingers, then released, then rippled in waves of pleasure as your orgasm took over you. You held onto Loki for dear life with the arm you had round his neck as your legs weakened in your climax. His arm snaked around your waist and supported you, whilst his other hand was still somewhat otherwise occupied. Carefully, you both sank to the floor and Loki gently removed his hand from your soaked pants. Your breathing began to return to a more normal pattern and you leaned against his chest as you calmed down.  
  
"Wow!" said Loki "That was some effect!"

 

After you had calmed down for a few minutes, enjoying leaning into Loki's embrace as he stroked your hair and nuzzled his face into it, you started to think about him and how what had just happened would have made him feel. "Oh, Loki, how selfish of me!" you twisted around to look up at him, "it's just, I well, I, it, er......."  
"Hush, Yara, just enjoy the moment. I know I did."  
"Yes, but I didn't exactly pay you much attention, did I?"  
"Oh, don't worry about that, all my attention was on you and what was happening to you!" he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It was most interesting and incredibly sensual. I have never felt so aroused as I did just now when you trusted me to do what I did. Your body and how it reacted to me is amazing and you are quite right to ask that we take our time. I am hoping you have many more delights in store like that for me to discover about you."  
"It works both ways though, Loki." You slipped your hand into his green shirt and began to stroke his firm, muscular chest. "What 'delights' do you have for  _me_  to discover about  _you?_ " You began to undo the buttons and pulled the soft cloth aside, exposing his toned pale abdomen, keeping your eyes on his. He watched you, his face changing into an expression of anticipation as you reached under the lapels and slipped it off his shoulders, allowing your fingers to trace patterns over his flawless skin.  
"I've not yet found out if you like to be touched like this...." your hands travelled lightly over the surface of his slender, yet well defined back, making him shiver, "or like this." curling your fingers slightly, you turned your feather-like caresses into hard scratches as your nails raked red lines upon his white skin. As you did so, his eyes narrowed and his mouth fell open as lust rose in him unabated. His hands grabbed you around your hips and he lifted and turned you so that you were kneeling up over his legs, your arms draped over his shoulders and your breasts level with his face. He then brought his hands up under your blouse and began to stroke your back and then he brought them around the front and kneaded your firm breasts, causing your nipples to harden painfully into small erect buds. "Yara, you are beautiful! You torture me!" he said, his voice deep and husky with desire. As he looked at you, his eyes were a turmoil of deep greens and emerald fires. The pupils were dilated, almost eradicating the colour from around the edges, taking in the vision of you before him.  
  
You knew the impact this was having on him, but he was somehow staying true to his word and none of the eager aggression he had displayed before was evident. Yet you did not want to do this to him, this teasing to the point where he could so easily snap from the torture of it all. You brought one hand down his chest and trailed your fingers down his abdomen, outlining the muscles and then taking them lower. As you reached the belt on his trousers, he sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed your hand.  
"Yara....."  
"Hush, Loki," you said, mirroring what he had said to you and placing a finger over his mouth. "Just enjoy the moment; I want to discover more of you." You peeled his strong, slender fingers off your hand and pressed his hand to the floor beside him. Taking hold of the belt and buckle you looked at him from underneath lowered lashes and asked "May I, your Highness?" An obscure emotion briefly flashed across his piercing green eyes as you uttered those words, then he closed them, his own long black lashes framing their handsome shape. "......yessss......" he breathed.  
Carefully, methodically, you eased the leather strap from its metal clasp, then you began to unlace the front of the black leather trousers, trying not to brush the very evident swelling within them. He lifted himself slightly off the floor, allowing you to slide them off him and you removed them from his long legs completely, folding them neatly and placing them in the corner. He watched you all the while keeping his hands by his side as per your silent instruction, allowing you to be in charge. You knelt once more, but this time you knelt between his legs and leaned forwards. You kissed him sweetly on his mouth, then you moved down to his jaw, his neck, planting soft kisses and nipping gently with your teeth, sucking softly until redness was raised on the pale silken skin.  
  
As you worked your way down him, you brought a hand to rest on his hip and you felt the flesh quiver underneath your touch. You had never been this forward with Loki, with  _anyone_ , and you were enjoying yourself immensely exploring him, discovering the feel of him, the scent, the taste. Slowly, you moved your hand to touch the cloth of his undergarment, which was stretched tight over his erection, containing it - just - confining him. You felt Loki tense as he stopped himself hurrying you along, trying to control himself and you smiled inwardly. You freed him from the confines of the material and as you uncovered him your mouth fell open at the sight. He was so  _big!_  You had never seen an aroused naked man before, so you had nothing to compare him to, but your first overriding thought was  _how the hell will that fit where it is supposed to go?_  A small knot of fear formed in the pit of your stomach as the sight of your small, delicate hands reaching forward to grasp him only confirmed that Loki was very generously endowed. Remembering that your current goal was to enjoy discovering Loki's body and to learn how to give and take pleasure from each other, you clasped your slender fingers around his hardness and leant down. You wet your lips with your tongue and encircled his tip with your mouth. Loki let out a protracted groan as you began to pass your tongue over the part of him you had managed to take into your warm and wet orifice. You gently started to suck on him and tightened your hand around the part of his hardness you simply could not accommodate in your mouth. Loki's breathing became laboured as you got more confident in what you were doing. You slid your hand firmly up and down as you worked your mouth and tongue over the head of his huge erection. You noticed his bodily fluid mixing in with your saliva, leaving a strange salty taste; it was his pre-ejaculation and you knew he was getting near. As you continued your attention, Loki began to moan repeatedly with each breath he took and his hand strayed to your face, feeling your jaw moving around him. Your teeth grazed him as you strived to take more of him into you and small gasps erupted from him.  
"Yara!" he panted "Yara, I am so close! You don't have to....ahhhh!" his hands flew to your face and he gently slowed you down, "Yara, you don't have to take me in your mouth." He caressed your lips with the tip of his thumb and took your hand in his. As you rose back up onto your knees in front of him, he placed your hand around his slick erection. He closed his fingers over yours and began to move both of you up and down in strong, swift strokes. He crushed his mouth to yours and his kisses were greedy, rough, intense. He panted between his lips as he approached his climax and then as he squeezed your hand tightly around him, you felt his orgasm throb powerfully through him. "Yara!" he breathed against your lips and you felt warm sticky fluid seep over your hand as his body jerked in reaction to his ejaculation.  
  
Loki's breathing had eventually become more regular and you had turned around and sat down, leaning back against him once he had recovered a semblance of modesty with his undergarment. He had buried his face in your hair again, breathing in your scent and you both just enjoyed the feeling of closeness as each of you thought about what you had experienced together. After a while, Loki spoke "Your invitation, as I recall, was for dinner. How about we freshen up and then eat? I had a little something brought for us - it's all set up in my living area." It sounded like a good idea to you and so Loki went off to turn on the shower in the luxurious bathroom, which was a massive affair; big enough to fit in several people. You both went in together, fully revealing yourselves to each other for the first time. As you washed each other with wonderfully scented soaps, it was impossible for Loki to hide his reaction to the sight and feel of you and he grinned apologetically. "No matter, Loki - you are obviously a virile young man! What are we to do with you?"   
"Well, I know what I'd like to do!" he teased, but as he saw your face fall, his smile disappeared and a look of concern replaced it, "No, no! Do not fret. I am not going to do anything you are not comfortable with." You stepped up to him, trapping his manhood between your bellies. You reached up and pulled his face to yours, kissing him underneath the warm cascade and began to rub yourself provocatively against him. “I am comfortable with this..........." you said. His eyes flew open and he smiled against your kiss as you reached between your bodies and grasped his thick erection. As the warm water continued to course over you both, you once again brought a sweet release to your Prince.......

 

 

Once you had finished showering and had dried off, Loki brought out some spare clothes and you both sat down to eat in matching green shirts and black leather pants, which you had to turn up to stop you tripping up! Loki was ravenous and dug in to the delicious foods that had been prepared for you. It amused you that his appetite was so large and yet he was so slim. After you had eaten, you retired to a large sofa and cuddled up together, watching the Asgardian constellations appearing one by one in the darkening skies.  
"Stay with me tonight?" asked Loki.  
"I don't know, Loki. We've just taken a big step and I think I need my own space tonight to think about it, to digest it. I don't know what I mean actually, but I would like to go back to my own rooms in a while." You smiled at him and pecked a kiss on his cheek.  
"As you wish, Yara," he said, looking a bit disappointed, "I will escort you."  
"Thank you Loki." you said and leaned your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

All too quickly, the summer holidays passed; you spent a lot of time with Loki, doing the same stuff you had done as friends for years: horse riding, walking, picnics, a bit of training. Only now your time spent together was punctuated with a few more intimate encounters. Surprisingly, since that night when you had shared your first sexual exploration of each other, Loki's clumsy, amorous attempts on you had subsided and he seemed happy to allow you to initiate things going further than just kisses and cuddles, rarely asking you to do more. When school started again, studies were intense, as it was your final year. You both got back into the routine of classes, library study, frantic revision sessions together and the arduous combat and fitness training. But it was all paying off; you were both top students and looking like you were heading for important and productive futures. Obviously Loki, as the younger of the two Odinson Princes, was destined for duties for the Royal household, but you had been noticed and the head hunters for prominent positions had you marked as potential for several important roles.  
  
The weather started to set in as the seasons moved on and one particular morning, as the winter sun shone down on crisp, sparkling snow, a knock came at your door. A messenger girl (possibly the same one who brought you the letter that day in summer?) stood there with a parcel. She bowed and held it out to you. "Thank you" you said as you took it. She bowed again and ran off. You closed the door and took the parcel over to a table, where you carefully removed the green ribbon holding black and gold paper around the object inside. It fell open to reveal a finely knit beautiful black, gold and green scarf and a note. It was written in Loki's distinctive elegant hand:  


_Meet me by the main Palace gates at_ _noon_ _today. Dress warmly_

#  _L x_

  
Later that day, as you stepped out of the main palace doors, you brought the collar of your cape closer around you. It was so cold! The scarf Loki had gifted you was keeping your neck and lower face warm though and you continued down the steps with your winter boots protecting your feet and legs from the snow. Rounding the corner to the main gates, your face lit up as you saw your handsome prince. He was dressed in his signature green and black, his clothes tailored beautifully, showing his regal stature off to perfection. He was holding the reins of two magnificent Asgardian horses; his was a sleek black stallion and yours was a beautiful bay mare. Both had blankets and tack designed for winter riding - Loki's horse in his green, black and gold arms and yours in the red and gold of the warrior corps livery.  
"Good afternoon, Yara! I hope you have dressed for the cold." Loki smiled as you approached him and bent to place a frosty kiss on your cheek.

"Oh, Loki, the horses are beautiful!" you exclaimed and reached up to stroke the nose of the mare. She sniffed at your gloved hand and tossed her head, the ornate reins and bridle jingling.  
"They are, aren't they?" he asked, his eyes shining with pride. Loki was well known as a master horseman and he spent a lot of his time with the horses that were in the royal stable yard. He brought over some steps and held the mare as you mounted and arranged your skirts and cape over her. Loki then mounted his stallion and had a quick word with his groom, who nodded, bowed and then took the steps back to the tackroom.  
"Shall we?" Loki smiled over at you and indicated your lead with his gloved hand. You both set off out of the gates and onto a drive that led into the extended grounds of the Palace. Most of the Palace was surrounded by various buildings of importance and then the homes of the wealthier and prominent Asgardian citizens, but one pathway led through to the lowland forests that carpeted the area around the foothills of the Mountain of Asgard. It was this way that you and Loki took and within the hour you were riding through snow-covered meadows, the horses’ hooves kicking up white sprays out of the virgin snowfall. It was a beautiful winter’s day and the low sun made everything sparkle. After you had travelled another hour or so, Loki turned up into the woods along a hunters' trail. There is a hut up here," he said, "we can stop and have a warm drink if you like?"  
"That would be very welcome," you said, "I am starting to get a bit cold!"  
You carried on, the horses picking their way up through the skeletal trees that were decorated with glittering white powder. It was incredibly quiet and everything was picked out in monochromatic shades. Your breath and that of the horses created plumes that hung in the still winter air. Eventually the trees thinned a little and a rough stone-built hut with a thatched roof came into view.  
  
"Ah, here we are." said Loki "Hopefully, there is a lean-to just behind, where we can shelter our horses." He dismounted and led the black stallion round the back of the squat building, where there was indeed a rough add-on to the hut against the chimney wall. You also dismounted and Loki led the horses inside, where he gave them some oats and threw an extra blanket over each of them. You then went round to the door of the hut and went inside.  
  
You gazed at the scene inside. The fire was already burning and the room was lovely and warm. But that was not all; there was a large picnic blanket set out, with a cushions and a hamper. There was also a kettle sitting on the hearth near the fire and you could smell winter spices; cinnamon, clove and ginger amongst them. You heard the door close behind you and turned to see Loki looking at you with an expectant and slightly nervous expression on his face.  
"Ta-dah!" he said, "Do you like it?"  
"Oh, Loki! It's wonderful! Thank you!" you laughed and flung your arms around him, standing on your tip-toes to kiss him. You let go and looked back at the welcoming fire, "It's just perfect, Loki." you sighed as you felt him step up behind you and encircle your waist with his arms.  
"I'm so glad you like it," he said "how about a cup of mulled wine to get rid of your chill?"  
"Oh, yes, that sounds like a very good idea." you replied and untied your cloak. Loki removed it from your shoulders and hung it on the back of the door along with his. The room was only quite small and was toasty warm with the fire going. You went over to the blanket and sat down on one of the cushions, then Loki took two cups and ladled out some of the spicy fruity wine.  
"Your health." he said, sitting down beside you and you chinked the cups together before sipping at the warm aromatic liquid. You felt a wonderful warmth spread through your body and your smile beamed at Loki, who was now looking rather pleased with himself.  
"You're quite the romantic on the quiet, aren't you Loki?" you teased, draining your cup and cheekily holding it to him.  
"And you, my dear, are quite the drinker! You're nearly as bad as Thor!" he said as he dutifully refilled your cup.  
"It is purely for medicinal purposes!" you retorted, throwing him a wink. "I am cold and this is warming me up."  
"I can think of other ways we could warm up....." Loki's hand pulled your hair away from your neck and he placed soft kisses on it, nipping your skin with his teeth playfully.  
"Oh, really?" You said, leaning your head back and exposing more of your elegant throat to the attention of his soft lips, "and what did you have in mind, my Prince?"  
"Well, I'd like to..." his fingers tugged at your scarf gently and he slid them into the front of your woollen tunic, ".....to warm my hands up, actually, they're quite cold, still!" his voice broke into laughter when you squealed at his freezing touch as he grasped your breast firmly with his cold hand.  
"Loki!" you squirmed round and whacked him on the arm, trying to pull his hand out of your tunic. He wrapped his free arm around you and fell backwards onto the blanket, pulling you on top of him. You straddled the mischievous God and rained playful blows down upon his arms, which he raised in defence whilst laughing at your pretence at anger. "Two can play at that game!" you giggled through your frown and yanked his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers. You placed your own equally cold hands on his warm firm stomach and he pulled in his muscles in reaction, then you moved your hands up over him and leaned down to him as they travelled up over his chest. Even though Loki was usually of a colder body temperature than anyone else your frigid fingers still sent a chill over him and he shuddered underneath your touch. But then he got a small revenge as he ran his hands up underneath your tunic and around your back, pulling you down to him to meet his kiss.  
"Now, at least, we both have warm hands" he said as you sat back up on his hips.

"You, Loki Odinson, are very naughty!" you said, with mock sternness on your face. As you went to climb off him, he took hold of your hand, causing you to look back at him. "I could be so much naughtier, given an opportunity." he said, his look turning serious. Your stomach did a nervous flip and you placed your hand over his, "I have no doubt about that," you smiled, "Loki, I love you. I love you dearly. This has been a wonderful afternoon and this is a wonderful surprise. I thank you. Please don't spoil it by pressuring me." You clambered off him, suddenly very aware of just where you had been sitting and pulled him up with his hands. He gave you a mock hurt look, with big round puppy eyes and a downturned mouth. You punched him playfully on the arm and said "It will take a lot more than a cup of mulled wine and an expression like that for you to be given that particular gift!" His face turned serious again and he embraced you, kissing you sweetly. He drew back and looked into your eyes, holding your face gently in his beautiful sensitive hands. "I love you, too," he said "and I do not want our first time to be forced or for either of us to not be comfortable." He looked at the fire, which needed tending. "Right. I'll get a few logs from the store - and you pour me a fresh drink, wench!" He laughed as he leapt to his feet and narrowly avoided a kick to his behind as he scooted out the door to go to the wood store.  
  
You smiled to yourself. You had to give him ten out of ten for his persistence, but you also appreciated his patience. The subject of moving your physical relationship on didn't actually come up that often, but you were worried that if you didn't decide to go that final step with him soon, he might start to look elsewhere.  
Loki came back in carrying a few more logs for the fire and you looked at him in surprise; he was covered in snowflakes. "It's a blizzard out there." he said "I'm not sure we should stay much longer, or we might not get back."  
You sighed. This had been such a lovely, thoughtful surprise on Loki's behalf and it looked like it was going to be cut short by the weather. Against your better judgement, you decided to try to prolong the stay. The snow couldn't be that bad and you had only just begun to warm up. The horses had their blankets, shelter and the warmth from the chimney wall and each other, didn't they? "Oh, please can we stay just a little bit longer? I'm still cold from the journey here. And you've made such an effort!" you handed him the cup of wine he had 'ordered' you to get him and said "Just one more cup, then we'll pack up and go?"  
Loki looked a bit concerned and opened his mouth to argue the need to set off immediately, but your face and your reasoning must have persuaded him, because he sat down in front of the fire and as you joined him, put his arm around you and accepted his cup. But that one cup turned into two and easy-flowing conversation. An hour passed before you both realised it was going dark.

"Shit! We really should have left." said Loki rising from the blanket and crossing to the door. The small window next to it had a coating of frozen snowflakes, making it impossible to see outside. Upon opening the door, his face fell. A drift had started against that side of the hut and was already two feet tall. You could just see the huge flakes falling silently, yet steadily beyond the doorway and your heart sank.  _I should not have insisted on staying longer_  You got up and went to look.  
"If it's managing to fall like this in the middle of the woods, then it will be worse on the open road back." said Loki. "I'm going to check on the horses." He pulled on his boots, donned his cloak and ducked out of the doorway, ploughing through the deep snow to go round the back to the shelter. You pushed the door to and returned to the fire to keep warm. It needed building up, so you placed a few logs on it - thank goodness the woodstore was well stocked. You had a look round the hut and saw it was fairly well provisioned in general. There was a washbowl with a jug of clean water and some towels upon a small dresser, which, when opened revealed blankets and some spare items of clothing; this was next to a low pallet bed which wasn't terribly comfortable, but was clean. Then, back over near the door, there was a cupboard, which revealed a few pieces of crockery and cookware, as well as some candles and tinder.  
  
The door opened and let in a gust of frigid air as Loki stepped through, carrying more logs from the woodstore. He quickly slammed it shut, deposited the logs near the fire and removed his cloak, hanging it back over the doorway with yours, which acted as a handy draught excluder. He removed his boots, which were caked in snow, only to find his trousers were also soaked through.  
"You need to take those off, or you'll get chilled," you said, "There's some clothing in that dresser anyway. You might find something to fit you." He nodded in agreement and peeled off the wet leather trousers, placing them near the fire to start to dry. Fortunately, there were some large homespun pants that were not too bad a fit on him and he started to warm up again once he was near the fire.

"We cannot leave, Yara." He said. "The snow is too thick. I'm worried the horses might slip and be injured; plus it is only going to get darker. They are warm enough in the shelter and I have fed and watered them. It will be safer for us to try tomorrow when we can lead them instead of trying to ride them. We have a decent hamper here and I'm sure we will be comfortable enough if we manage to keep the fire burning until quite late."  
He slipped his arm around you, "It will be our little adventure!" he said and sipped at a cup of warm wine, still shivering slightly. You leaned into him and stared into the fire.  
"People will be worried about us." you said.  
"Fear not, I told my groom where we were going and that we would be back this evening unless the weather set in. I asked for him to let the All-Father know where we were and what I had said if we did not return. I'm sure if Odin thinks it is a problem, he will send Huginn and Muninn to come to check on us anyway, or of course, there is always Heimdallr. Why don't we see what there is to eat, hmm?"  
  
So, you delved into the hamper and put together a simple, but delicious supper, accompanied by yet more mulled wine, of which there seemed to be a never ending supply in the copper kettle on the hearth. You started to feel drowsy and so you went to the dresser and got out some blankets and a large quilt. You made the bed up as best you could with what there was and then surveyed your handiwork, yawning.  
"Time to retire, I think." said Loki. "Look, Yara, I know we've never shared a bed and I would offer to take the floor, but..."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Loki! It's freezing! Just bank the fire and let's get some sleep." you interrupted him before he could say anymore. You stripped quickly down to your undergarments and took a very quick wash in the washbowl on the dresser, then quickly dried yourself and clambered into the bed, drawing up the pile of blankets you had layered onto it. Loki stripped down and did the same and you couldn't help but ogle him as his toned muscles moved under his flawless pale skin as he washed. There was no doubt; your royal boyfriend was becoming a truly beautiful man and you felt a delicious shiver of desire inside. With a bit of trouble, you suppressed your feelings; now was not the time. Loki dried himself and turned around grinning, "Oh my, that was COLD!" he laughed and scooted under the blankets as you raised them for him. You both quickly huddled underneath them, giggling at the shivering the cold bed had re-ignited in you both. You pecked Loki on the cheek, then turned your back to him, allowing him to spoon round you.  
"Goodnight, Loki. I love you. Thank you for bringing me here."  
"Goodnight, Yara. I love you, too and I have enjoyed treating you." He nuzzled his face into the hair at your neck and wrapped a long protective arm over you, bringing you back into his warm embrace. "Sleep well, gorgeous."  
You smiled to yourself in the firelit hut, "You too, handsome."  
The afternoons' riding, the wine and the fire did not take long to work their magic and within a few minutes you were both fast asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The faint light that managed to filter through the small snow-encrusted window was what woke you. For a second, you wondered where you were, then it came back to you. As sleep retreated and your senses came back online, happiness spread through you. The first thing you noticed was an arm draped over your waist and clasped in one of your hands in front of you. The second was the warmth of the body of its owner pressed against your back and the movement of his breathing. Tiny, cute snoring sounds at your ear made your lips curl into a bemused smile and the scent of the man making them made you feel warm inside. This was the first time you had ever slept - or woken up- with Loki and you closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
You thought about everything he had done to make your afternoon the day before and that led on to his continued understanding and patience regarding your reluctance to move the physical aspects of your relationship on. Then you remembered watching him getting ready for bed hurriedly the night before. Thoughts about him started passing through your head chaotically and inevitably led to the sexual side of things. As you replayed some of the intimate times you had shared with Loki and as he shifted slightly in his sleep, clinging to you more tightly, you began to feel yourself getting turned on. Oh, it felt so nice to be held by him and your mind started to wander further, to try to imagine what it would be like the first time you and Loki made love. A warmth spread through you and you allowed your fantasy to play out - thinking about it did no harm anyway, did it? You had thought about it on more than one occasion, even using the pictures in your mind when alone at night to help bring yourself to a climax, so thinking about it now was not new. Or was it? Because thinking about it with the very person you were fantasizing about lying right next to you, holding you, was quite different to being on your own. It was no longer sheer fantasy alone in your own bed; it was now a perfect possible reality. Your mind now decided to take you on a spree of self-torture: should you? Shouldn't you? Why the big deal over it? Did you want to wait until you were married? What if Loki wasn't the one? How could Loki NOT be the one? Questions, questions, questions..........  
  
"What troubles you, my dear Yara?" Loki's sleepy voice broke your reverie and you realised you were completely tensed up and squeezing Loki's arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Loki, I have awoken you." you released your vice-like grip and stroked his arm, even though you knew you hadn't hurt him.  
"No matter. I enjoyed waking up next to you." he brought his arm tighter around you and pressed you both close together, burying his face in your hair and kissing your shoulder through it.  
The contact re-ignited the feelings you had been torturing yourself with for the last half an hour or so and something in your mind tipped the balance of the question that had kept your head buzzing since you had woken up.  
"Loki?" you whispered, a small element of fear still lingering behind the decision you had just made.  
"Yes, my sweet?" he asked, his silken tones starting to sound more awake, but obviously still enjoying just lying in bed with you and in no hurry to go anywhere.  
"Loki, can we.... I mean, I'd like us to...." your brain would just not let you get the words out and you sighed. Hot tears prickled at the corners of your eyes in your frustration in your inability to broach the subject. You had made it just too damn important!  
You almost didn't feel him remove his arm, his sweeping of your hair from your face, or him lifting up behind you. He gently placed his hand on your shoulder and pulled you back towards him, turning you on to your back and looked down on you, his green eyes full of concern as he saw the tears and the red cheeks before him.

 

"Yara, my love, what is it?" a frown creased his brow and he wiped the hot salty trails from your face. Your mind rebelled against you and you could not form the words you wanted to say. Your eyes gazed into his only to see love and puzzlement as he stroked your hair and wiped your eyes. "Loki," you croaked out, "I love you." As you managed to finally to say something, you reached up behind his head and pulled him down towards you. As your lips met, the tension that had built up in you to an almost painful point began to melt away. Any reluctance you had felt about this moment disappeared now that you had made the decision to show Loki that when you said you loved him, you meant it body as well as soul. Now, there was an urgency within you, a need to experience what you had put off for so long, to no longer deny the man you loved what he longed to share with you.  
  
Loki, at first, responded to your onslaught of passionate kisses with a surprised yet eager return in kind. He moved his body on to yours and used his knee to part your legs, where he settled his long body as his mouth hungrily devoured you, his tongue writhing over yours. He very quickly became aroused and you felt him pressing his erection against you as his excitement grew. But as you reached down and made to remove your undergarment, he slowed down and then stopped his kisses, pulling back from you and regarding you with those pools of emerald fire.  
"What are you doing, Yara?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as he clasped his fingers around your wrist and pulled your hand away.  
"I...." you faltered and suddenly you felt unable to look at him "I thought you wanted this!" what was the matter with him? Had he changed his mind?  
"Not like this, Yara." his eyes never left yours.  
"Like what, Loki?" you asked, your voice revealing your confusion. "I, I have decided I'd like us to do this. I promise. I have been lying here while you were sleeping and realised I'd like to take the next step with you." your eyes met his as you tried to convince him that you really did want this.  
"Yet, you are weeping and you are tense. We cannot have our first experience while you are frightened, Yara. I have my own desires for when we so share each other fully and the most important one is that we are both one hundred percent relaxed, happy and comfortable. Until then, I do not wish to go any further." his face was quite determined, even though his eyes held nothing but love for you. He bent and kissed you tenderly, "I love you, Yara. But I do not want you to be scared of our lovemaking."

 

As he started to move off you, you gripped his arm and said "Then reassure me that this will be nice, Loki. Convince me I'm making the right decision." You raised your legs around him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing him down to you and kissing him. You uttered words against his soft sweet lips that you had thought you were not going to say for a long time yet: "Make love to me Loki.......Please."  
The deep green eyes of your Prince looked into yours and seemed to search your soul, as if looking for any traces of doubt in you. They moved on and looked at your hair, your face and then settled back on your eyes as he stroked your cheek and then ran his fingers through your hair. Slowly, he leaned into you, his weight pressing you into the mattress and placed his tender lips on yours, kissing you gently. His tongue slipped out between them and he trailed it along your bottom lip before moving down and kissing and licking your jaw line, nipping at your skin, then back up to your mouth where he probed at your lips, slipping his tongue between them, invading your mouth with the writhing hot muscle, exploring everywhere. The long, leisurely way he kissed you was exciting and incredibly arousing in a way you'd not experienced with him before; he was taking his time and it was glorious. His hands caressed your face and then slipped down to stroke your neck, your chin, your collarbone. All with feather-like touches, all setting the nerves in your skin on fire.  
He drew back slightly for breath and a thin strand of saliva hung suspended like spider silk between his lips and yours. "Are you well?" he breathed, his hands continuing their sensual rediscovery of your body.  
"Yes, Loki, I am." you smiled back and darted out your tongue, licking where the delicate bridge between you joined your lip. It snapped and you both grinned at each other, an easy familiarity creeping back in and making you both feel more comfortable with each other.  
"Yara, there is no need to fear me. To fear this. This is an act of love and I promise I will be as gentle as I can."  
"I know, Loki." you pulled him back down again, but this time you changed your kisses from languid, deep loving ones to more passionate and exciting ones. As you both became more aroused, your breath escaped between kisses and your voices sounded deep in your throats. Your fingers dug into his back, pressing his hard body down onto yours and his moans became louder against your mouth. He began to rock his hips into yours and you could feel his hardness under his clothing.  
  
His hand strayed from your shoulder and began to knead your breast, bringing the nipple to a hardened bud between his fingers. He then traced down your ribcage, which made you shiver deliciously at the ticklish sensation and you smiled against his lips. A hot lance of desire stabbed you deep within as that hand passed over your belly and the long fingers slipped into your undergarment, seeking out what he desired so much. From your own torturous thoughts that morning and now to the glorious sensations Loki was raining down upon you, he found when he slipped his fingers between your folds that you were soaking wet and he slid two of his long pale digits into your hot, moist centre. You angled your pelvis upwards, increasing the penetration as he moved them in and out of you, your moans escaping past his lips as the feel of his hard fingers within you aroused you even further.  
"Yara, my love, I'm going to try to prepare you for this as best I can." Loki whispered against your mouth and you could do nothing but nod in agreement. You were lost. Your mind had been taken over by feelings that left all sensibility and fears behind. All you could comprehend were the physical sensations bombarding you from Loki's touches.  
He pressed a third finger into you and began to steadily massage you, spreading your wetness around your entrance and starting to gently stretch you open. Only when he withdrew them and then began to press into you with a fourth did you grasp his shoulders and tense up, as a burning sensation began where your sensitive skin was under pressure.  
"Do you wish me to stop?" he breathed against your cheek as he withdrew his fingers from you.  
"No." You replied. "No, don't stop. I'm sorry."  
"There is no need to apologise, Yara. I love you and I want you to feel safe and comfortable."  
"Oh, Loki, you do make me feel safe!" you replied. "I love you, too." You reached down to his hip and stroked it. Tugging gently at the cloth of his undergarment you looked into his eyes and breathed "Loki. I'm ready."  
He smiled down at you as you pulled the fabric down over his hips and he wriggled out of it. You felt his engorged erection spring free and as he settled back down onto you, it was a hot hardness trapped between your bellies. He kissed you again, his hands now freeing you from the constraints of your own clothing, then he encouraged you to wrap your legs around his waist. His kisses were becoming intense and his moans were deep and throaty as he pressed his hips to yours. You moved one of your hands down to stroke the base of his manhood and then clasped his scrotum, squeezing gently. He gasped out against your lips and raised himself up slightly, looking at you with wide pupils set in those pools of green.  
  
"Are you ready Yara? Are you sure?" he breathed.  
"Yes, Loki. Are you?"  
"Never more so. I want you to guide me." His request sent a stab of anticipation and apprehension through you, masked in a layer of desire demanding satiation. You took hold of his now rock hard engorged manhood and brought him to the wet, warm slit he had wanted to join with for so long. You didn't realise it, but you were holding your breath in expectation. Loki placed his hand over yours and you felt him pressing at the entrance to your virgin sex.  
"Relax, Yara, it will only last a moment. I will try not to hurt you." he said in a low, caring voice. "I love you, Yara." With those words, he pressed his hips forwards gently and slowly and you felt a heat and a fullness as Loki entered you for the first time. You couldn't help but to gasp and to stiffen at the stinging and the initial pain of being penetrated and he lay still above you, allowing your body to adjust. He held you close to him and tenderly kissed your forehead as you managed to relax again, "Yara, are you alright?" he asked.  
You nodded as the experience of having Loki inside you started to become a new strange, pleasurable feeling, even though there was still a stinging sensation. He carefully withdrew almost all the way, then pressed forward again, this time filling you completely and stimulating you deep within. Your body seemed to move of its own volition, arching your back and angling you to meet him and your nails dug hard into his shoulders as different, sweeter pains occurred within you.  
"Oh, Gods, Yara, you feel nice," Loki murmured against your ear, "I never imagined it would feel like this. You are so warm, so moist and so tight! I.... I really don't know how long I will be able to last!" You realised that, although Loki had wanted this sooner than you, he'd had his own ideas and apprehensions about his first time, too. You felt a bit selfish, but as your inexperienced Prince grew more confident and continued to move above you, the building up of a familiar, yet now different tightness within you washed that selfishness away. Instinctively, you angled your pelvis and Loki's thrusts became deeper and stronger, causing a mounting excitement. He had his eyes closed now and his face was taut with concentration as he made love to you; you realised he was trying to hold off from climaxing too quickly. However, you knew you, yourself, were close as your core started to tighten further around him, increasing the friction between you and you placed a hand on his face.  
  
"Look at me, Loki," you murmured and those green eyes opened to stare down at you. He leant forward and kissed you, then his voice came out in laboured breaths. "Oh Yara, I'm so close!" he said.  
"Then show me your love," you replied and pressed a hand onto his firm buttocks as he pushed into you, encouraging him. With the other hand, you brushed over your swollen clit briefly, but it nearly sent you over the edge! Groaning loudly, Loki began to thrust himself into you harder and faster, as he gave in to his lust and your words sparking a wild abandon in him. Your back arched further and you found it caused him to impact on a sensitive area within you. As his breaths came faster and joined by loud and repeated moans, your body moved in harmony with his.  
"Yara, Yara, I...." Loki's eyes locked onto yours as his voice caught in his throat and he pressed deep and hard into you, using all his weight. The sweet pain it caused in you was overwhelming and, as you felt the pulsing of Loki's powerful orgasm inside you, your own climax contracted your walls down hard onto him, making it feel unlike any you'd had before. You called out his name; "Loki!" as the strength and duration of your release shocked you and left you shaking underneath your Prince. As the last of his seed spent within you, Loki fastened his mouth onto yours and kissed you hard and hungrily, only breaking off to draw breath. His eyes shining down on you showed only love and you smiled up at him as you both panted with the efforts of your lovemaking.  
  
He lowered himself onto you and the feeling of his weight upon you while he was still within you was something you felt you would rather like to get used to. Aftershocks coursed through you and you both giggled at the strange sensation they caused. After a few moments, he gently withdrew his softening manhood from you and you felt wetness pooling on the blanket beneath you as he did so. Concerned about this, you sat up a little and looked to find pink tinged fluid staining the blanket underneath you. "It is nothing to worry about," said Loki "It is only what we have shared with each other. Once your body heals, there will be no more blood." He pulled you back down into his arms and kissed your lips tenderly.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
" I am feeling warm and fuzzy and exhausted and happy!" you replied, "Sore, too, but a warm, fuzzy, happy sore."  
Loki laughed softly into your hair, "I do so love you, Yara!" he hugged you close.  
You melted against him, feeling safe in his strong arms and relieved that your fears about your first time had been allayed by the caring way in which Loki had shared it with you.  
  
"I love you too, my Prince. And nothing else matters."  
  
  
@palefire73   
  
05102014  
10.30am


End file.
